


What Might Have Been

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Regrets, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Dean would give anything if he could change the past.





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** What Might Have Been  
>  **Fandom:** Supernatural  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester/Jo Harvelle  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 154  
>  **Summary:** Dean would give anything if he could change the past.  
>  **A/N:** written for [A Picture is Worth A Thousand Words Challenge](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5191083.html) Day 30 at nekid_spike

They could’ve had something special. She’d known it, hell if he was honest with himself so had he but for some reason he had fought the attraction that grew stronger between them every time they met.

And now it was too late she’d been gone for over a year.

A sad sigh escaped Dean. He could still feel her hand on his face, her body brushing up against his, teasing him, tempting him with wicked promises. And he had been tempted on more than one occasion to give in to the desire that drove them both but he didn’t. He had foolishly turned his back on the love she had offered him.

Every single day he regretted his decision and he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Dean would give anything if he could go back and do it all over again. If only he could know what might have been.


End file.
